In a wireless communication system, wireless communication devices may transmit and/or receive radio frequency (RF) signals through one or more antennas. Some wireless communication devices may include multiple antennas. The wireless communication devices with multiple antennas may include a multiple-input-multiple-output (MIMO) modulation and/or coding system to control receiving and transmitting of RF signals through the multiple antennas. Techniques to improve control and management of a MIMO system may improve overall system performance.